


Flowers and Fast Food

by JayDick_Hell



Series: Richelle Grayson [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female!Dick, Fluff, Her name is Richelle Grayson, Robin!Dick, They're just kids with crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDick_Hell/pseuds/JayDick_Hell
Summary: Right now, he waited for her on a nondescript fire escape with flowers in hand. They weren’t the prettiest things, some wilting and the bundle a bit mismatched, but he thought they looked nice. He’d taken them from random gardens he passed by in a spur of the moment decision. She deserved something nice for all the good that she does. He might not be good at saying thank you, but he could show her his gratitude at least.-In which little Jason has a crush on Robin the Girl Wonder.





	Flowers and Fast Food

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from an anonymous ask on Tumblr:  
>  _Little Jay waiting for Little Girl Robin with some flowers?_
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr: [JayDick-Hell](http://jaydick-hell.tumblr.com/)

Jason kicked the grated floor nervously as he stood on a rusted fire escape. His heart pattered in his chest as he waited for Robin to appear. The two met a few months back when Jason was cornered in an alley by three men. He’d stolen from one of them, thinking them too drunk to notice. Boy, was he wrong. They chased him down and eventually trapped him in that grimy dead-end. It had been one of the most frightening experiences of his short life.

He sneered at them viciously, spitting threats and poised to attack. It was all bravado. He’d been screaming inside, begging someone to help him because he knew he wouldn’t be able to save himself. The man he stole from stepped into his space and swung a heavy fist down at him. Before the strike could connect or Jason could dodge, a colorful blur came swooping from the rooftops. It took him a moment to realize it was Robin the Girl Wonder.

Jason was awestruck as he watched her take down those three grown men on her own in a matter of seconds. All the while, she was smiling wide and cracking jokes and insults like it was just a game to her. Once they were all unconscious and restrained with zip ties, she dusted off her hands and settled them on her hips with pride. Jason didn’t dare move. It was like if he did, she’d take notice of the person watching her and set off for the sky like the bird she was called.

Something had him stuck in place, staring at the hero with wide eyes. Admiration and awe had his stomach fluttering in a way he wasn’t used to. Suddenly, she turned around to face him and he grew even stiller, if possible. Jason couldn’t see her eyes, just white lenses and it was a little off-putting but wickedly cool at the same time. The wide grin shrank down into something softer and more concerned. He’d scoffed and puffed up his chest, playing up his own courage. When asked if he was okay, he brushed it off with an _‘I could have taken them.’_ She just laughed. It was high and clear as bells. He’d deny blushing at getting that reaction from her.

With an amused quirk of the lips and a giggled _‘Sure’_ , she took off toward the rooftops. He couldn’t hold back the breathy  _‘wow’_ from slipping passed his lips as he watched her launch off the wall and up to the fire escape before flipping toward the top like gravity didn’t affect her. He could only see her shadowed outline silhouetted under the moonlight, but he caught the goodbye wave sent his way. It was returned slowly, as if he was caught in a daze. Once she was out of sight, he left the alley. Not before kicking each of the three men, of course.

That was their first encounter and from then on, she seemed to pop up whenever he was in trouble and sometimes when he wasn’t. She’d claim she was ‘on break’ when she’d swing down to sit by him. She’d bring lunch, usually from some greasy diner (and he always wondered how she got the food. Did she just walk in in her costume? Did Batman go through the drive-thru?) and they’d share a lunch while chatting. At first, he refused the food thinking it was a pity act for the kid from Crime Alley. She just scoffed and started eating. Eventually, he gave in.

He looked forward to their meetings more and more, which was surprising given that he was already super excited to be hanging out with freaking _Robin_. Nobody would ever believe him if he told them he was friends with a superhero. And not just _any_ superhero but Batman’s partner and the first sidekick to appear. She looked a little older than him and in much better shape. He could see her muscles flex when she fought and jumped around. It’d make him self-conscious if he didn’t think it was so damn cool.

Right now, he waited for her on a nondescript fire escape with flowers in hand. They weren’t the prettiest things, some wilting and the bundle a bit mismatched, but he thought they looked nice. He’d taken them from random gardens he passed by in a spur of the moment decision. She deserved something nice for all the good that she does. He might not be good at saying thank you, but he could show her his gratitude at least.

“Heya, Jaybird!”

Jason didn’t even hear her land on the railing which was both unfair and _awesome._ She was like a real live ninja. He startled at the sudden voice and spun around. Quickly, he hid the flowers behind his back and hoped she hadn’t already seen them. There was a chance she didn’t because she landed out of sight of the gift. He wouldn’t be surprised if she _did_ , though. It was _Robin_ , after all. He gave her a small smile and nod.

“Hey.”

One could say he was about as subtle as a brick with the maneuver. She cocked her head slightly in curiosity, a little grin pulling at her lips.

“Whatcha hiding?”

Robin tried to peek over his shoulder to see what he was hiding and he just rose up on his toes and backed away to keep it hidden. Robin huffed good-naturedly. Jason got a distinct feeling she rolled her eyes behind that mask.

“And here I thought we were passed all these secrets.”

“You’re wearing a _mask.”_

He pointed out lightly. As much as he counted her as a friend - his _best friend_ \- he had to acknowledge the fact that it was probably a one-sided thought. After all, he didn’t even know her name. Jason didn’t blame her, though. Her identity was super important. She just waved her hand dismissively.

“Semantics. So, what’s behind your back?”

“My hands.”

The retort was automatic and dry. It earned a snort and high laugh from the girl. That was one other thing he liked about her. She appreciated his wit and sense of humor, unlike most people he ran in to. He smiled softly. Then, she switched tactics and threw an arm over his shoulder.

_“Jaaay!”_

Her sudden close proximity had him blushing wildly. He turned his head in hopes that she wouldn’t see. It wasn’t like she was being too forward with him. Robin was just goofing around with her friend. He repeated it in his head as he tried to slow his heart down. With an exaggerated eye roll and sigh, he spoke.

“Ugh, _fine._ Here.”

Again, Jason tried to cover up his softer, more insecure feelings with that heady bravado. It was the only way he was able to present her with that bouquet of flowers gripped white-knuckle in his clammy hands. The confidence he presented wasn’t anywhere near his actual nervousness. That anxiety mounted as he waited for her reaction.

As she stared in surprise at the flowers, Jason began to doubt himself. He looked at them with growing dread. At the time he thought they were pretty but now he was second-guessing his thoughts. They were wilting and flimsy, nowhere near what she deserved. Presented in front of her, they just looked ugly to the boy. He was about to yank them back, maybe toss them over the edge of the fire escape, when a wide grin pulled up her lips.

Robin took the flowers gently. Her smile was radiant; silver as the moon and twice as bright. She could light up the darkness with its brilliance. Jason couldn’t be sure with the shadows cast over her, but he could have sworn he saw her cheeks turn a little red. It made his heart skip a beat. Maybe he didn’t screw this up. She sniffed the flowers happily.

“They’re beautiful, Jay! Thank you!“

The fact that she liked them was enough for him. He let out a relieved breath and smiled back at her. When she wrapped him in a tight hug, he blushed all over again.

“Yeah, well, I figured you deserved _something_ for helpin’ everyone.”

Even though he tried to play off the meaning of the gift, she still hugged him tightly. Jason tentatively returned the embrace, unsure of his actions. It seemed to be good enough for her. A moment later, she pulled back with that smile still intact. Good, she should always be smiling, in his opinion. Then, she lifted the bag of fast food from where she set it.

“Hungry?“

He grinned a little wider and nodded.

“You know it, Birdy.”

They sat together, legs dangling over the fire escape as they shared the greasy lunch. Their giggles and laughter as they joked around echoed softly in the night. The food went faster than he’d hoped. It always seemed to go by too fast. It wasn’t that he wanted more but rather that she’d be leaving. The soft kiss she pressed to his cheek stunned him and nearly caused his heart to burst. He almost didn’t hear her speaking as he was so distracted by the metaphorical hearts dancing around his head now.

“See ya later, Little Wing.”

Just like that, she was off for the rooftops again, flowers clutched securely in hand. He spent another hour or so just sitting there, staring up at the sky with a dopey little smile and a warmness in his chest. She really was a Wonder, wasn’t she?


End file.
